I need a Supervillian
by missylynn99
Summary: Songfic! Roxannne goes out to a karaoke bar and drinks a bit too much. She gives a show that leaves everyone shocked. She is found by Megamind and kidnapped. While at the evil lair, she has a few odd moments that seem to melt away when she reopens her eyes. Did they really happen, or were they just dreams? Warning, a tiny-bit sugestive.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dislclaimer, I do not own Megamind or Supervillian by Nicole Scherzinger. If I did there this song would have been included in the movie and there would have been a lot more kidnappings. I just learned lyrics aren't allowed in fics, so they have been removed. Instead, when she's singing, I desribed the lyrics, so don't confuse the little paragraphs that describe the lyrics with thoughts. The original is on Deviant art, if anyone wants to read it. The link to it is on my profile. Thank you and Please review!**

Super villain

Roxanne Richie was just getting into her car to leave work when Hal caught up to her.

"Hey Roxie! Wanna go to karaoke with me? A couple other people are coming and I didn't want you to feel left out." Hal asked

With an inward sigh, Roxanne replied "I suppose I could come with you just this once." It had been an odd two weeks. Megamind had completely left her alone. No kidnappings, no evil schemes, nothing. It was strangely lonely.

"Cool! We'll swing by your apartment and pick you up about 7:00, if that's okay with you." Hal was tripping over himself, trying to get the words out before she changed her mind.

"Oh, that's okay Hal. It's easier for me to just drive myself since the karaoke bar is in between our houses." There was no way that she would become dependant on Hal for a ride home. She would leave when she wanted to leave.

"If you're sure… I'll see you there!" Hal sounded disappointed, but he would live with it. With another sigh, she got into her car to go home and get ready.

. . .

After taking a shower, she went to her drawer and grabbed some undergarments. Only after she put them on did she realize their design. Both were electric blue, with black accents. The bra had black lace straps and black lightning bolts scattered over it, as well as having small silver studs on the cups. The underwear had black lightning bolts and warning signs scattered over them as well as a black lace trim. After the realization, her entire face glowed fuchsia. With embarrassment, she remembered hiding her face as she bought them from Victoria's Secret's new E-vil collection two weeks earlier. She swallowed and went to pick a dress out of her closet.

Of course, all of her dresses were at the dry-cleaners except one. It was the same shade of blue as the undergarments. It had a corseted bodice with black stud-like beading. The hem touched the floor, but a slit up the side revealed the tiniest bit of black lace. Not to mention, the slender straps exposed most of her shoulders and back.

With yet another blush, she realized that the deep V-neck let one little silver stud show. Deciding it would take too much time to find something else, she simply finished the look. She put on some smoky eye shadow, and wrapped a gauzy black scarf around her shoulders. Then, she grabbed her purse, a simple black clutch and headed out the door, out to her car.

She took another look at her car. It was a black Impala with a chrome finish. The interior was black leather and the steering wheel had a blue cover. What was with her lately? It seemed like everything she owned was black and blue…

She got in anyways and drove to the karaoke bar. She walked in and found herself face-to-face with a very flustered Hal.

"Y-you…ah…l-l-look gr-great." He stuttered, all the while, blushing furiously.

"…Thanks, I guess. Where are the others?"

"O-over there." He jerked his thumb towards the table closest to the stage. Silently, she walked over and sat between Martha and Joe, two of her coworkers.

It wasn't long before a waitress came by with a menu for her to order. Without bothering to see what the ingredients were, she chose a strawberry sunrise. Little did she know that it contained vodka and tequila, two alcohols that REALLY messed with her system. She took a small sip, and found it to taste acceptable. Before long, she had finished the first and ordered another. While she was waiting Hal got on stage to sing. She was scarred for life. A familiar beat played as he sang "I'm Sexy and I Know It", complete with the dance. She wanted to dump bleach on her face in hope to burn out her eyes. Instead, she decided to drink enough that hopefully, she wouldn't remember it in the morning. So she took a long draught and finished her second drink…And her third. The alcohol was going to her head. She felt warm and fuzzy from its side-effects.

Come on Rox-a-roo! You still haven't sung yet! Get up on stage and sing!" Hal challenged.

Indulging him again, she decided to play along. She unsteadily sauntered onto the stage. She managed to trip three times on her way to the stage. Being drunk in heels wasn't a good idea. Carefully, she leaned over and told the DJ her request, and smirked evilly.

"Ya know I need a supervillian…" Her words sounded slurred and she dimly realized she didn't know what all of the words were. So, she decided to fill in the blanks in her memory with words that sounded right. She cleared her throat and a catchy beat played, She sang the first verse, she wanted him bad. The bad boy, she wanted him, perferably alone. She decided to add in a little bit of her own " Hey Ollo! Oh!"

The music turned softer and higher pitched. When she started to sing the next verse Metro Man walked through the door. Mr. White Cape and Tights himself. It was obvious that he wasn't her type. It just wasn't her cup of tea.

She struggled to focus; her words were still coming out too fast and slurred. Another figure came to mind as she sang the next verse. Spiked leather and jeans, swagger so mean. That was much more her type.

With some satisfaction, she sounded much clearer. The next verse was about how she knew he was bad for her, but she just couldn't leave him alone. The good guy wasn't her type, she had always liked bad boys. Her voice lowered and got huskier at the end.

"I need a supervillian to come and rescue me!" she sang loudly. She was really getting into her performance now. The next verse was about how The hero couldn't rescue her. That's why the supervillian needed to rescue her. That bad boy was driving her crazy.

A few voices were brave enough to join her for the chorus, while Metro Man watched with horrified eyes. The lyrics were about how she wanted him. She wanted him bad, super bad. Oh, how she wanted him. He was driving her crazy.

The music turned soft and high-pitched again as it turned into the next verse. The lyrics were unrealistically close to her day-to-day life. The hero could try to save her, but he'd rather wear his chains and handcuffs, and be his prisoner. She was tired of being in a Lois and Clark situation. She'd much rather be in Bonnie and Clyde situation.

The begining to the chorus played. She knew he was bad for her, but she still couldn't leave him alone. The good guy was definately not her type. She had always like a guy with a dark side.

The audiance was getting braver. Several more voices joined her for the main chorus. She wanted him bad. Super, super bad. She really wanted him. That bad boy was driving her crazy.

The second part of the chorus played. By now almost the entire audiance was singing along. She wasn't feeling the nice guys, they couldn't save her. She needed the super villian to rescue her. She was feeling that bad boy, he was driving her crazy.

The first part of the chorus played a few times, and she sang, now truely enjoying herself.

Finally, she sang the last little bit of the song. She just wanted the bad boy, and she wanted him alone.

After the last few cords played, Roxanne smirked as she saw the astounded faces and swaggered off of the stage.

"What in the world?!" She heard a familiar voice shout in disbelief. Dimly, she registered it and went 'ugh oh'. She turned and saw Metro Man, who was unable contain his shock.

"Why on EARTH were you singing that? And WHAT are you wearing? Are you TRYING to get kidnapped? You look like you're just BEGGING to be Megamind's evil queen. "

She vaguely felt guilty, but she felt even angrier. How dare he tell her what to do! It was only a song, after all.

"Well _mister, _you have NO right to tell me what I can and can't sing. I-"

He cut her off quickly, "You've been drinking, haven't you?" He inspected her eyes, finding them dilated.

"That is NONE of your business. I'm leaving." She sashayed out, only to be met with a cloud full of knock-out gas.

. . .

She woke up tied to a familiar chair. "Aw rats, I _was _just begging to get kidnapped."

"Indeed you were, Ms. Ritchie." A familiar voice answered. "How could you expect me_ not _to, when you're wearing that delicious outfit? I like the lace, spikes and _especially _the lightning." In horror she quickly inspected herself. The slit in the dress was at just the right angle to show off the lace on her underwear and a bit more of the cup of her bra was visible, just enough to see a full lightning bolt and a few of the silver spikes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? So what's your diabolically _evil _scheme tonight?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her eyes fluttered shut and when she opened them, his demeanor had changed. He seemed tenser, and scarier.

"Very much, and there is no e-vil plan tonight. Your kidnapping _is_ the e-vil plan. I want to see how long it takes before Metro Man comes to rescue you."

This was new, a break in the plan. "I'd rather stay here till they sent out a search party for me than call for Metro Man's help and admit he's right." She grumbled.

"I enjoyed your performance by the way. You'd make and _excellent _e-vil queen. It looks like you'll be my captive for the night." He said sinisterly. 'Oh god, I think I'm actually afraid for once' she thought. 'What does he have in store for me? He wouldn't DARE force himself on me… right?"

His voice snapped her back to her thoughts. "I'll untie you, but the entire place is locked down and guarded by my loyal brain bots. So what's you're pick, do you want to sleep in my bed or on the leather couch?"

"Uggggh, I suppose your bed, I can't sleep on leather." He chuckled evilly and quickly undid her bonds, and encircled her wrists with his hand.

"We better get to bed then, eleven 'o clock is a little late." And then her hauled her to his room, and locked the door. Her eyes snapped open, and she was unable to tell when she had shut them. She shivered, and he handed her a pair of sweats and an old ACDC tee shirt. He gestured to a door and said "The bathroom is there if you want to change.

Unwillingly, she took them and muttered "Thanks". She quickly changed in the bathroom, and came back out to find Megamind, shirtless and in a pair of sweats. It made her do a double take. His seemingly skinny frame was loaded with long, lean muscles. The panes of his chest were perfectly chiseled and a smirk played at his mouth. "Do you like what you see?" he inquired. In shame, she hung her head and climbed into the bed and lay down on the side closest to the wall. He climbed in also and scooted closer too her.

In a matter of minutes, he was asleep, and she closed her eyes also, but she found out the hard way he was a restless sleeper when she opened her eyes again. He kept scooting closer and closer to her until he was cuddled behind her. Something hard poked her and she heard him moan sleepily "oh_ Roxanne" _'Ughh' she silently moaned. She tried repositioning herself away from his pointy elbows and accidentally grazed the back of his neck with her hand. In an instant, his eyes shot open and he stared at her intensely.

Then, slowly he moved to straddle her hips. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed with shock. He was on top of her. Slowly he leaned down and started to pepper kisses along her jaw. "Do you like that _mon amour?" _he whispered sleepily. He gently moved down her neck to where her neck and shoulder met. Gently, he nipped the skin and sucked.

She knew she should protest, push him away, but she couldn't. "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured. Inexorably, he moved to her mouth, his soft lips persistently pleading hers to open. With a sigh, she granted his wish. His tongue darted in, and licked the roof of her mouth, and her body being the traitor it is, moaned.

His hands danced along her sides, until he found a spot right above her hips. She moaned again, unable to control her response. His mouth left hers, and started to nibble on her ears, and was met with a squeal. His hands slid a little further up.

By now she was breathless. His mouth moved towards hers once again, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Abruptly, her eyes fluttered open. Megamind was on the far end of the bed, with his back turned to her and fast asleep. Was it all a dream?

Slowly, he stretched as he woke up. She pretended to be asleep, and he lightly tapped her shoulder. "I'll go get Minion and have him get you ready while I call Metro Man. You can keep those." He said, gesturing to his tee shirt and sweats that she was wearing. He crawled out and left.

A few minutes later, Minion popped in. "Sir says that I will just take you home. Metro Man took a vacation day today."

"Okay, thank you Minion."

"Come here, I won't use knock out gas, but I need to blindfold you", and she complied.

While in the car, she asked Minion "What happened exactly last night?"

"Ms. Ritchie, it was quiet a scene. One of the brain bots found you outside the bar, drunk, and I came to get you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. When you got to the lair, Sir teased you about your performance at the karaoke bar, but you seemed to nod off and mumble something about 'rather saying here than proving Metro Man right' and 'in your room, not the couch'. He carried you to his room and you seemed to snap out of it long enough to get changed, but then collapsed onto the bed. He tucked you in and tried to sleep, but you squirmed quiet a bit… and moaned."

Horror washed over her at the revelation. All of the twisted parts, the ones that didn't seem to fit, came from her _imagination. _What was WRONG with her? What kind of a sick mind did she have to imagine those things about _Megamind, _who she knew personally wouldn't harm a fly, despite his performances? And that late night make-out session _was _just a dream. She shuddered, and Minion pulled up to her apartment building.

"There you go Ms. Ritchie, see you next week!" He called as she got out of the car.

She numbly climbed the steps and unlocked her apartment. It was Sunday, her day off, so she didn't have to go to work. So she lounged around the apartment in his clothes, strangely unwilling to take them off. They smelled like him, like designer French cologne and aged leather. She contemplated her night, and swore to never drink again and wondered if she was developing Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

**I can't believe I forgot this but, the French-to-English translation of "mon amour" is " my love"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Megamind. wish in I did, but I don't. So I'm just borrowing my favorite characters. This is an revision to "I need a supervillain, based on a suggestion from a reviewer. I want to give a shout out to all of my beautiful reviewers and readers. Especially to Katieghost, for reading and reviewing all of my stories! Don't forget to review!**

**What really happened**

He felt guilty as he watched Minion walk away. He hadn't lied, just left out a few, important details. He knew that his faithful companion would tell Ms. Ritchie what had happened while she was under the influence, which was exactly why he left out those details in the first place.

When he had found Ms. Ritchie drunk, he was deeply shocked. He always thought she was more responsible than that. It was his first instinct to get her here, where he could keep her safe. But once she had arrived, he had no clue what to do. So he did what was most natural, banter, but she was clearly spent. He teased her about her outfit, and she dosed off. She talked in her sleep, saying she'd rather stay with him than prove Metro Man right. His heart leapt, but he realized she must have lost a bet about whether or not she would get kidnapped wearing that delicious outfit. He also heard her mumble something about wanting to sleep in his bed, and not on the couch.

So, he sent Minion away, and undid her bonds. They weren't very tight, anyways, he only used strips of black silk to tie her. He circled her wrists with one hand, and picked her up.

He couldn't help but whisper in her ear. "You'd make and _excellent _e-vil queen. It looks like you'll be my captive for the nigh" with a sinister tone. But he resolved, that no matter what, he wouldn't take advantage of her in her woozy state. He wasn't that kind off villain.

He carried her bridal style to his room, and gingerly set her on her feet. She snapped out of it, for just long enough to put on the shirt and sweats he gave her. Then he got ready, he changed into just a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt. He'd admit he was showing off a bit. After all, how many times would have Roxanne Ritchie in his bed, even if it was only to sleep?

As she walked out, she stared at him. He teased her about that, too. She hung her head in shame, and got in, and passed out. He carefully tucked her in, and then climbed in as well. He slept for a little, and the she started moving. She arched her back and writhed on the bed, while moaning sensually.

Once she moaned a name, _his_ _name_. He couldn't take it. He broke his resolve, and kissed her. It started sweet and chaste, but grew in passion. He stopped when She stirred, and curled on the far end of the bed, and pretended to be asleep. He felt her awake, and pretend to sleep, so he " woke up" and offered to go call Metro Man.

Just his luck, Metro Man was on vacation, so he had to have Minion take her home. Which brought him to the present. He might tell Minion later, to ease his guilt, but Roxanne could never know.

. . .

Roxanne was getting ready for work, finally recovering from her massive hangover. As she was getting dressed, a mark caught her eye. Right on the spot where her shoulder and neck met, there was a bruise. She shouldn't have had a love bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the fabulous movie known as Megamind. I wish I did, but, alas, I do not.**

When Megamind kidnapped Roxanne on Monday, it was awkward to say the least. He had Minion take her straight from had apartment, right after she had gotten dressed. She wasn't even given time to put on her make up, which left a glaringly obvious love-bite exposed.

Minion must have picked her up earlier than usual, because the knock-out spray wore out before Megamind was ready to start bantering. Instead, she could hear him and Minion clanking around, adding finishing touches to their plan. Just to pass the time, she managed to untie her bonds. It wasn't a hard knot to undo, but she had dozens of metal bangles on the wrist, and untying it without making noise was a challenge. Despite it being a easy knot to undo, she noticed that it was a lot tighter than usual.

_'Hmmm, I wonder why?' _She thought. About then, Minion clamored over to her chair and took the bag off of her head.

"Hello, Ms. Ritchie." The friendly fish said. Megamind, on the other hand, didn't even bother to banter. He just cut right to the chase, as to get things over as quickly as possible.

"Behold, Ms. Ritchie, my giant electromagnet! When I turn this on and run an electrical current through the magnet, it will increase the magnet's power by one thousand percent! Your boyfriend in tights uses real gold threads to make his costumes, and the power of the magnet will allow me to hold him hostage until he surrenders me the city! Muhahah!" Megamind cackled, then flipped the switch to turn on the magnet.

_'Uh oh'_ was her last thought before the attractive force of the magnet sent her barreling forwards, since her bonds no longer held her in place. She collided with Megamind, and both of them toppled over. Luckily, Megamind had managed to flip the switch off. However, not so luckily, they landed in the most cliché, predictable was possible. He landed flat on his back, and she landed flat onto of him, staring into his emerald eyes as her head lurched forward and crashed for half a second onto his lips.

It felt like she was on fire. Her cheeks and chest were flushed so red, a tomato would feel jealous. Her skin tingled where it was in contact with him, and something fluttery and warm danced in her lower abdomen.

She was in shock, dazed by the sudden occurrence of events. Megamind, on the other hand, was not. He jolted into a sitting position, and her position changed so she was straddling his lap. His eyes were wide in disbelief. Feeling as if she needed to say something, she whispered "How many times do I have to tell you he isn't my boyfriend?"

His only response was to stare, in even more disbelief. "I think you should tell me exactly what happened Friday night, because this" She pointed to the love bite, "doesn't fit in with the story Minion told me."

"Uhh.. Minion! Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" He asked

"Sure" Minion responded, confused, not having heard their exchange. 'Call when I can come back in." With that, Minion left.

"Ok, I will tell you on one condition. If you want to slap me, you have to wait until I'm done talking."

"Ok" She said shakily.

"I have brain bots that patrol the entire city, and they all are constantly relaying information back to my system. One of the brain bots, 134, or better know as Pinky, was out patrolling by the karaoke bar. I think you are familiar with her. She is the one who is usually on my lap. Anyways, she saw how much you drank and your performance. As soon as you were done signing, she rushed over to get Minion, and had him take you to here. I was pretty shocked to see you intoxicated, and I wasn't willing to let you drive in that state, so i had no qualms about you coming here. I tried to banter with you, but it failed. I teased you about that delicious out you were wearing, and your wonderful performance, but you kept dozing off. First, you mumbled nonsense about how you'd 'rather stay here than prove Metro Man right.' Then, you said 'you're bed, not the couch.' So, I carried you to my room, since you were unable to walk. Even though you were sleeping, while I was carrying you, I teased you about how much you looked like an evil queen and how you were my captive. When we got to my room, you snapped out of it for a little bit. You got changed into a pair of my sweats and an ACDC shirt in my bathroom, while I changed in my room. When you came out, you stared at me a little, and then hung your head, sort of like you were ashamed. You climbed in my bed, and feel asleep. I tucked you in, and tried to fall asleep myself. I think I was asleep for a while, but then you started squirming...and moaning. You would arch your back and wiggle closer to me. After a while, you moaned a name, my name. That broke my resolve of not to take advantage of you. I kissed you, and it led to that." He finished sheepishly and closed his eyes in preparation for a slap that was sure to come.

When it didn' t come, he hesitantly opened his eyes. Roxanne was staring at him with overwhelming relief in her gaze.

"You mean I'm not completely crazy and developing Stockholm Syndrome?" She asked excitedly.

"I should think not. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well, I assume you know the story Minion told me, do I'll tell you what _I _thought happened. It started when Hal asked me to go to the karaoke bar with him and some of my coworkers. I agreed to go since I had nothing better to do. The outfit ended up being a coincidence. The dress was the only one I could find, since the rest were at the dry cleaners'. When I got to the bar, I had no intention to sing, but I got a drink, and looking back at it, I realize it had some heavy liquor in it. I drank one, and ordered another. Hal then decided to go up and sing " I'm sexy and I know it" with a horrendous dance. That helped me make the decision to get so drunk I wouldn't remember his dance in the morning. Being more than a bit tipsy, I sang a song and a Metro Man walked in and it offended him and we got into a fight. Then I walked out where I was promptly kidnapped. Like you said, you teased me about my out fit and performance. Now I realized that I dozed off, but your tone got kinda sinister after that. In my dream, I asked you what the evil plan was, and you said that my kidnapping was the evil plan. About then would be when I started mumbling. I said I'd rather stay here and wait for a search party than call for Metro Man's help and prove him right. That's what our fight was about, whether or into I'd get kidnapped. Anyways, I think I heard you talking, because you said that I'd make an excellent evil queen and I was going to be your captive for the night. Then you offered me a choice of sleeping on the couch or your bed. I think I mumbled in my sleep again at that point, because I said I'd rather sleep in a bed than on the couch. You said you'd untie me, but warned me that the entire place was locked down and guarded. Then you carried me bridal style to your room and locked the door. I think I woke up, because then, you offered me the shirt and sweats. I changed in the bathroom, and you changed in the bedroom. The reason I looked ashamed was because I thought you asked me if I liked what I saw. I climbed into the bed and so did you. This is where things really start changing. In reality, I must have fell asleep and started dreaming, but thought that it was you had fallen asleep first. You kept moving closer and closer until you were spooned behind me. Something hard poked me in the back, and you moaned my name. I tried to wiggle away from your pointy elbow, but I 'woke you up' and you started kissing me, which I now know actually happened." She finished shyly.

"The alcohol In your system would have messed with your dreams, so why do you say 'not completely crazy and developing Stockholm Syndrome' " he asked with true curiosity.

Roxanne was suddenly aware of the compromising position they were in. She was still straddling his lap, and his hands were loosely clasped around her waist. " I kinda _liked _what happened in the dream." She said in a dry whisper. she looked down, somewhat ashamed, and blushed.

Solemly, he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "I like you, _a lot. _would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she whispered tenderly, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. " of course I will."

* * *

**YAY! That's finally done. It was done earlier, but my computer was stupid and decided to delete this and the chapter for " we're dating, you idiot." I'm sorry for the delay, since I promised some of you that it would be one last week. I still need to retype the chapter for " we're dating you idiot" but with any luck I might get that out later this weekend. I'm not going to make any promises about that though. I do so much comedy, that I felt the need to focus more on the _romance _part of the story. After I finish that, it might be a few Weeks before you get another update. It takes a _lot _of work to stay on all a honor roll... Also I have state FCCLA ( Family Career Community Leaders of America) and state FFA ( Future Farmers of America). My STAR project made it to state for FCCLA and I'm hoping to go to nationals this year. (I almost got to go last year, but I had a gallbladder attack the morning of my presentation and needed up going to the hospital right after my presentation) and My FFA quiz bowl team made it to state also. Those are both at the beginning of April and will occupy a lot of my time getting ready For them. Throw in track practice ( i do shot-put and discus) and I am one busy person. So I hope you will forgive me for neglecting you in the next couple weeks. I want to thank all of my beautiful reviewers, especially Kagtieghost, SaliorMegaPhantom, and Rookie70Penguin, who have all added me their favorites list. I feel so blest to so many readers when I have only had my account for four months. I'm thinking about doing some fanfics for other fandoms. If you have a request or suggestion, just leave it i. The reviews or PM me. I'm sure you're tired of hearing me ramble on so, Thank you once again!**


End file.
